She's Worth It
by Mariah94
Summary: Three days ago, Castle was comfortable and dead set on waiting patiently for Kate to make her move. After her very "not telling very loudly" confession to him on the swings...how could he not sit back and wait for the woman he was completely in love with?


This is just a quick little point on how Castle works through his little rejection from Serena. I wasn't going to post it, but I decided to hell with it. Let me know what you guys think, I'm considering doing one from Kate's POV.

* * *

><p>Richard Castle sat confused in a booth across from Kate. After trying to ask a rather beautiful and quirky woman out on a date, he was turned down. Richard Castle...turned down. And not because of disinterest, no. Serena was clearly attracted to the writer. However, she was under the impression that Castle was unavailable.<p>

Castle clearly showed his interest and attraction toward the insurance investigator, and despite the circumstances on which they met, he had convinced himself –and his mother- that they could be good together. Stubborn writer and savvy insurance agent who just loved poking around in other people's business. What was not to want about her? She's not Kate...but that's a different story.

Three days ago, Castle was comfortable and dead set on waiting patiently for Kate to make her move. After her very "not telling very loudly" confession to him on the swings...how could he not sit back and wait for the woman he was completely in love with?

But then his mother...his mother who knows of Castle's confession of love to Kate who "doesn't remember." She does, her clear jealousy for her name proved it. But how could she just corner him like that? She knows Kate's reasons...and he thought she was accepting of them. He certainly is.

But after his mothers clear disproval for Castle's unspoken decision to wait he decided that maybe...maybe...he could try to move on. But then _she _walked into the precinct and she showed interest and he gave in. There was no doubt they would be good together…not Kate good, but good. What was stopping them?

She's the thief. He was played. His friends had bragging rights and all he had was a gut feeling that she was innocent. "You're thinking with the wrong head, Castle." But this time he's not. Yes, he wants to save some of his pride, but he knows, his spider senses tell him, that she is innocent. His friends were showing clear disinterest for his actions, but he was simply doing what she asked.

Distract her.

How? So he kissed her. He has a tendency to distract people that way…but then she…the _good _one…saw it.

Kate saw it, and now he really was the bad guy thinking with the wrong head. If she had been thinking with her head (you told him to distract her) instead of thinking with her heart (he just played you) than she would probably understand his actions. He can't blame her though.

If he had been thinking with his heart (don't get involved...wait for her. She's worth it) instead of his head (distract her) then he wouldn't have kissed her. Hell...he wouldn't have ever asked her out. She couldn't blame him though.

To make the whole situation more confusing...Serena actually was innocent and Kate told him to go for it. What's he supposed to say to that? I'm sorry, Kate. But I can't do that…I'm in love with _you_.

So he listened to his head (you should try) instead of his heart (wait for her...Kate is worth it,) and to his surprise...Serena turned him down. According to her, Castle already belonged to someone else. According to her, he wasn't available to be stolen because he already belonged to his rightful owner.

What?

But Castle understood.

If _Serena_ could see it...then Kate definitely could.

And so could everyone else, for that matter.

Kate could keep on hiding...keep on running...keep saying that she's _not ready _without saying anything at all...but Castle knows -and deep down so does she- that it won't be long before she is.

Either way...Castle knows that from now, he should only listen to his heart.

Wait for her.

She's worth it.


End file.
